The robotic cleaner is a device that performs cleaning by suctioning foreign matter such as dust from the floor while moving around the cleaning area by itself without user's manipulation. The robotic cleaner identifies the distances to obstacles such as furniture, office supplies, and walls installed in the cleaning area through a distance sensor, and cleans the cleaning area while changing directions by selectively rotating a motor of the robotic cleaner.
The robotic cleaner has a suction portion on the bottom and sucks dust from the bottom surface through a suction portion. On the suction portion side, a brush is rotatably provided to pick up dust from the floor surface.
However, with the conventional robotic cleaner, the cleaning efficiency is lowered because cleaning is performed in the same manner even though the surface to be cleaned of each cleaning section has a different condition while in the cleaning process.